Psychotic Love
by arlenn-aka-cosmo
Summary: A story about The Joker and Harley Quinn, thier love begins in Arkham Asylum, Joker brakes out with Harley Quinn. To find out more read as this story shows Jokers true colors, and his real feelings for Harley.
1. Chapter 1

Psychotic Love

Love is a beautiful thing, you see poor people falling in love, rich people and even superhero's, but these two, their love is psychotic and their names are Harley Quinn and The Joker.

Another typical day at Arkham Asylum, about three am was a piece of paper running through the air vents, it seemed to be heading toward another room, only about six feet away. The room was filled with portraits of 'The Joker', it really wasn't as dark as the others, this room was filled with candles and a smell that wouldn't please ones nose.

A familiar blonde stood fixing the flower beds, that were found right below the giant portrait of that one psycho looking clown figure. Right when she was getting ready to head back to her bed, the piece of paper flew in, landing like a feather with no sound, she heard nothing, but the vents noisy wind.

She headed back and sat on her bed for a while, she turned her head to the left and saw a piece of scrap paper, the outside of the paper read: Harley. She sat upright in a hurry and read the paper screeching with happiness. She read:

"Harley,

We have to get out of this place its giving me such a headache, be a dear and get me out of this fucking place! I have an appointment at eight am and guess what, Harls, you'll be surprised! Remember, get. Me. Out. Of. This. Stupid. Place. Fast!

Hate you,

Joker"

Harley felt gloomy after reading her 'Puddin's' note, she got up her lazy butt and moved her heavy bed, she got on her knees and moved a oddly shaped stone. "Oh God, why now!" Harley pleaded, while getting her dangerous weapons out of the crowded small hole on the ground.

Back to her red and black colored Harlequin costume, she got her big bag of weapons and said with a wide smile "Time to brake, Mistah J, out'a the slammer!". Harley kicked the air vents silver protector and began to slip inside like a glove, Harley knew that she was doing the right thing by braking Joker out of the small clear case he was in, she thought it would be like a date for both of them.

Harley crawled the crowded hole for about ten minutes and kicked the next air vent protector like a ninja, as she did, she didn't want to fall out but slip out like a snake, but she miscalculated and fell on the hard, filthy, stone floor.

"AHH!" she screamed, as she fell, the Joker was busy getting his suit on and placing his weapons into his black bag, but noticed Harley was inside his cell.

"Get up, Harley" he said, looking down on her like a king on his throne, Harley looked up at her 'Prince', feeling stupid from falling to the ground so clumsy. While dusting off her costume, she seemed to wonder what was the filth on her, but didn't want to think about it.

"I'm sorry, Puddin, I was just so clumsy I didn't think I-" Joker had cut her off by pulling on her hat horn, she looked at him, feeling afraid and unsure about what she has done wrong.

"Shut up! Now how the hell are we supposed to get out of this fucking place?!" he seemed pissed at Harley, but Harley wanted to make him happy, but she always found out a way to ruin every moment for herself. Harley then got an idea, she began searching for her hammer, as she scattered her arms all over her back, until she had felt the cold, dusty hammer pole.

"E-Easy, Mistah J" she got out her hammer, almost being able to carry its weight, she bashed the strong glass security wall and looked at her 'Prince' once the wall crashed down. With a smile Joker looked back at Harley, but right after a sec of eye contact, the alarms began bashing onto Harleys and Jokers ears.

"Come On, Harley! Don't just stand there!" He yelled, grabbing Harleys thin wrist, running with laughter toward the only exit he could see. The door was large and narrow with a large sign above it, with red letters reading: Emergency Exit Only.

Their laughter of triumph began bouncing of the walls. In the large hallway, they came face to face with two officers blocking their only exit, but that was fine…. They liked a little challenge.

The blonde clown pulled out one of her bombs, smiling like a devilish child and shouted at the guards: "Out'a the way, BOZOS!"

BOOM! The hallway was free for their escape! "HAHAHAHAHAHA! We're out of the slammer, Harls!" Joker cheered as they ran off, "HOME FREE!"

They heard the frantic steps of officers running after them, yelling: "STOP!" but all they did was laugh and scurry outside.

Harley pointed out an ambulance and scurried to get inside, Joker on the other hand got his bag and threw it in the back of the trunk. He scrambled to get inside the large trunk, but threw the useless stroller found inside to help the injured.

"Step on it, Harley!" Joker yelled from the back, Harley smiled back at him and nodded, she turned the key, the engine roared to life but along with the sirens. Harley stomped on the gas pedal, the large white truck scrambled onto the road, Harley felt unsettled and decided to turn on the radio. BEEP, she clicked onto a random button.

The windshield cleaners began blocking her view, she couldn't see a thing in front of her. She couldn't figure out how to turn them off, and Mistah J looked like he was getting furious by the second. She swerved in the streets and WHAM! Her stolen vehicle collided into a nearby tree.

Once it crashed, Joker was shaking and scrambling to get out through the cracked windshield, he took a while to get out, but once he did he stood up, it seemed like his legs were broken but he stood very unsettled. Then decided to leaned over a tree and waited till Harley had come out.

Harley knocked on the windshield and yelled at her 'Prince' "Help me, Mistah J!" her face was full of worry and pain, Joker seemed to not care as much, but came to his senses, he headed towards the shattered windshield and broke it even more.

"Come on! Harls get out!" Joker said, as he handed his hand to Harley, Harleys eyes began to sparkle, as if she had seen something magical. She felt surprised by Jokers act, she wouldn't have expected him to actually help her. Harley decided to take his warm stretched hand for some assistance.

"T-Thank you, Mistah J..." she blushed a little to know that she was holding his hand, Joker thought to himself 'I don't have time for this!', so he hurried and let go of Harleys hand. He headed toward the side of the road and waited for Harley to follow.

"Harley!" he said looking back to see where she was, Harley was getting the big, large bags found inside the trucks trunk.

"I'm coming, please wait, Puddin!" she scattered to get the weapons, that have fallen out of the big bags. Joker looked at her, like he was tired of waiting and tired of hearing her, so he decided to walk. Harley looked back at him and noticed he was gone, she looked and looked for him carrying the weight of both their bags.

Joker stopped to look back and check on Harley, she was dashing toward him with both bags at her side, jumping from every movement she does.

"Hurry up!" Joker yelled, checking his phone for the time, the time read: eight pm. "Good we have plenty of time to walk over there."

Harley caught up but felt tired from all the running she's done. They began to walk again, only this time it was around eleven pm, joker felt sore but looked to the side and saw an old shed.

"Harley, look up ahead, an old shed, we could wait there, until burnt face shows up!" Joker said with joy. Harley felt very confused by the way Joker has been acting, Joker on the other hand, was heading toward the shed while making a phone call to Two-face.

"Yea, Mhm, Just hurry up or the deal is off!" He ended the conversation by slamming the flip phones top to the bottom, he began to walk very speed like to the shed. Harley tried to hurry, but the weight was unbearable for her to handle.

"Uh, Boss, why are we going into this stinky shed?" she asked, holding her nose, once he opened the large door, Joker looked back with a face that seemed like he was fairly sick.

"Look, Harls, we have to stay here for a couple of hours until this, dumb ass, gets here." He said, with a furious face. Harley was tired and needed her 'beauty sleep', she couldn't take much of the weight, pressuring on to her thin like body.

"Uhm, Boss, where do I put these?" she asked, with a sleepy face, and decided to put them down near a pile of forage. Joker looked back at her, he was tired, Harley thought by the look he had given her.

"Bury them." He said, swaying his hand at her like a bother some fly, Harley felt puzzled at the order, but did as her 'Boss' said. Harley concealed the two large bags behind the stack of hay.

"I'm done." She felt accomplished, but Joker felt unsatisfied. He was laying on a flat surface of forage, already sound asleep. Harley on the other hand felt as she should do the same, so she laid on a different piece of hay, closing her eyes, the last thing she saw was her 'prince' sound asleep, until finally seeing darkness.

The next morning, Harley was already awake, attempting to make a nice campfire. Joker was too tired to even open his eyes, he was snoring, loud.

As soon as Harley started the fire, Joker woke, but was very different, he seemed to be thinking he was at his old home. "Harley! Make me some grub!" he yelled, as he sat up straight, he scattered to his left side for a remote, but caught a piece of wood, thinking it was, switching the supposed to be TV, in front of him.

"Uh, Y-Yes, Puddin!" Harley hurried to get what was in the bags, but looked back at him, confused, and thinking he was being absurd. Listening to him, she got a piece of bread and some milk she's stolen from the cafeteria once they left. Joker was just switching through channels trying to find a more 'entertaining' one.

'KNOCK, KNOCK' the sheds door went, Joker was a little jumpy by the noise, but yelled at Harley to answer the door. Harley threw the piece of bread and milk back into the bag , then went to answer the door, in a Skippy walk. Opening a little crack of the large door, she took a peep to see who was there.

"Company, Puddin, its Burnt-face!" she yelled, across the shed, meanwhile, Joker finally had woken up.

"Uh, oh finally! You've come!" he said, with a cheerful tone, he got up and walked toward the door himself. Two-face seemed to be in a hurry, so he pushed Harley out of the way to get a better look at the 'Clown'.

"Where's my fucking money, clown?!" he yelled, getting his shot gun out of his suit and pointing it straight, aiming for the 'Clowns' forehead. Harley felt scarred but brave, she ran toward the stack of hay found across the terrifying scene. Digging fast in such a rush, she began to feel her heart pounding.

"Huhahahah! I don't know what you're talking about." He said, with a smile. Two-face sounded and looked very serious about what he was doing. Harley was still digging, almost to the point of blowing up, then Bam! She hit the jackpot!

Harley sprinted, once she got her hammer, swinging it and being prepared for anything. Two-face herd her running, and got another gun out pointing it on Harley. Harley stopped, she was in shock, she couldn't move, she felt afraid to head anymore closer to him.

"NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT! TELL ME WHERE MY MONEY IS!" he said, grabbing Joker by his shirt, then throwing him to the ground. Harley noticed he had let go of the other gun, and began sprinting again with her hammer in both hands. BAM! She hit Two-face!

"Uh You dumb bitch!" he said after hitting the wall, Harley got her 'Prince' up and was ready to get kill Two-face, her furry was strong, she just couldn't let her 'Prince' get hurt again.

"Look, Harvey, I'll give you the money, but remember our deal!" Joker said, with sarcasm in his tone, Harvey seemed to understand what the 'deal' was, so he stood his ground and put his gun away.

"Fine, but let's go or the deals off, clown!" Harvey said, with some frustration and pain in his tone. Harvey headed out the shed door, but Harley felt confused, but it didn't really matter, she put her hammer down.

"Harley, be a doll, and go get the stuff" Joker said, with a grin, Harley blushed at the fact, but ran to the place already dug up, the things haven't gone dirty but the bags themselves have.

"EW!" she screeched, the gunk on the bags have gotten onto her costume, but she ran outside, only to her surprise she saw a large, white limo sparkling in the sunlight. "WOW!" she fanaticized with a smile, Joker on the other hand, yelled at her to get in before they left her.

Scattering to get inside, Harley felt dirty because of the mess the bags have done, but she managed to get a seat next to her 'Puddin'. Joker felt annoyed by her so he pushed her to the far end of the seat, Harley almost fell out of the vehicle itself, so she just went along with what her 'Puddin' did.

For about thirty minutes, they sat in silence, until Harley decided to clear her throat and start a pointless conversation. "So where are we heading to, Boss?" she questioned looking across the car seat, Joker looked at her with a sinister smile.

"You'll see, Pooh" he answered, Harley still didn't get why it was taking so long to get to their destination, she turned to see what Two-face was up to. Harvey was busy trying to get a bottle of wine open with a corkscrew, he looked at her with a glare, Harley felt jumpy, so she turned to look out the window instead. She saw no buildings around only abandon houses, and some that were occupied, Harley thought about this for a sec, then questioned herself 'where were they heading?'.

After about sixty or so minutes of complete awkwardness, they stopped unexpectedly. Harley almost fell out of her seat, until her seat belt hoisted her back to her seat. She looked out the window, felling confused, because all she saw was nothing but an empty part of Gotham City.

"We're here! Come on Harley! Get the stuff and hurry inside!" Joker said, as he quickly got out of his seat belt and headed outside, Harvey did the same but just in a annoyed pace. Harley was the only one who hadn't had time to process any of the details given to her, but had no time to waste thinking, she hoisted the two bags onto each side of her shoulders.

While crawling out of the limo, she caught sight of an old building. With such a gasp she dropped both of the heavy bags, her light blue eyes seemed to sparkle at the majestic circus found in front of her.

"Here you go, Harvey boy!" Joker said, as he grabbed one of the bags from Harley, then threw the bag of money toward Harvey, as he caught the unexpectedly heavy bag, he made sure the Joker wouldn't give him fake money, so he made sure the money was real. Harley ran to Jokers arms for a big hug, she seemed so happy, for her this was so unexpected. Joker felt fairly irritated, but resulted himself to stay calm.

"There, there, Harls… you can let go now.. go on inside I have some business to attend to." Joker said, pulling her hands free from his neck, like a piece of gum stuck to his shoe, he threw her towards the old circus.

Harley stood up straight and followed her 'Boss's' order, she opened the old, dusty, narrow door, as she took a peep, the place seemed to be in good shape. The circus seemed to have all of the old supplies that was used during its running seasons. Harley felt fascinated to see all of the posters left on its filthy walls. All of the old acts were from the past years, from the freaks to the animals, all have captured Harleys eyesight.

Harley went on walking through all of the dressing rooms, supply rooms, and even the old cages to see what kind of treasures were left behind. All of the treasures she had gathered throughout her own little tour, she left behind, until she saw a long, narrow hallway full of shiny, clean mirrors.

She read on the top of the entry, with large dark letters: 'House Of Mirrors', she felt curious to see what was inside, but once she entered the hallway it had consumed her, with no way out she felt forced to go fourth, deeper and deeper she went, until she began to worry.

"Harley!?" Joker yelled, as he came inside the large circus, he caught sight of how roomy the circus was, so he went on to finding a bedroom to rest in. His thoughts were racing about 'Batman' and him finding their new hide out. He thought of the last time that Batman destroyed one of his hide outs, it happened about a month ago, Joker had once again stolen a bank, and batman had been following him, to see where he was heading.

Joker was completely clueless, all he was thinking at the time was getting away, not having a clue that a giant bat had been keeping a close eye on him. By the time he got into the apartment, his mind had been racing, he had stayed there very long without getting discovered by Batman. Then the unexpected happened.

Batman had found the place, then took the Joker into custody again. Joker had so much going on that he had no time to find or even care about Harley, he needed rest he went on babbling to himself that. After about a ten minute scavenger hunt for the master bed, he entered such a bizarre room full of clown portraits and lots of weird looking statues.

Joker thought to himself that his was the room he had been looking for, it was one of the biggest rooms he has seen inside the circus. Harley felt afaid, she didn't want to move another inch forward, she sat on a side of a mirror, hiding her face and feeling scared.

"Puddin'! Help me! Please!" she yelled, as she crossed her legs, she knew that she had been there for a few minutes, she couldn't imagine getting stuck inside forever. So she waited, still think about what her 'Boss' were to be thinking by now.

Joker heard a loud voice screaming for help, he thought it was probably a girl getting robbed or something, but then he thought about it, "IT SOUNDED LIKE, HARLEY!" he yelled, in surprise, he got up and started to scatter the whole place. After about thirty minutes of searching, he saw thee large hallway of mirrors, he couldn't believe he hadn't looked for her in there, so he yelled "HARLEY?! ARE YOU IN HERE?!" the words bounced off of the mirrors, so he was sure that she could've heard him loud and clear.

Harley heard the echoing voice of her 'Puddin', so she stood up in a great surprise, in happiness she wiped the old tears off of her face, with a smile she answered back to the voice, "I'm here!" she was saved she believed.

Joker heard her voice and went inside, the mirrors were really bothering him, he didn't know which way to go, so he yelled "Harley! Sing!" he knew that she would do it so he stopped at his tracks waiting patiently.

Harley thought to herself 'Has he gone nuts?', but she knew how confusing this hallways was, so she sang 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'. Joker started to hear her, so he turned left, then right, then right again. She was standing looking to both directions, until she saw him, standing there with a blank look on his face, with both arms spread out like wings, touching both walls.

Harley ran to his arms feeling scarred and shocked, she felt his warm chest on her face, she couldn't help it but to cry. Joker looked down at her, he had noticed, she had taken her hat off. He kissed the top of her head full of hair, the smell was like cherry blossoms just falling into his face, he hadn't thought of that at all. All joker thought of Harley was a servant, a clumsy side kick, but now all he had going in his mind was Harley.

They got out of the hallway of 'hell' and returned to the center heart of the circus itself. They both seemed to be having a lot of stuff that they had to process, but they both were sure of one thing, they both were madly in love. They seemed to not be able to show it, but they had thought of it a lot.

"Come here, Harls" he said, handing his hand out to her, she grabbed it, feeling the warmth of it flow into her, like a river of water, she couldn't help but to blush. They both headed toward the master bed room, thinking about what they would do. As Harley laid to the right side of him, and he laid to the left, they both caught sight of each other, moving closer and closer, until reaching each others lips.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Of A New Life

It was morning, the sun began to shine its warm light into their private room, Harley was up making breakfast after a great night sleep. Joker was busy sleeping, snoring like an angel, Harley thought. She was humming and had an apron on that said 'Kiss The Cook', making some egg s with bacon on the side, the circus's kitchen was wide and tall, it didn't seem to be dirty, but Harley cleaned it first before even using it.

Joker was starting to wake up, he was talking in his sleep and moving around the bed like a wacko, but Harley was wondering what he was saying and why he was moving around so much. Harley was too busy making him breakfast to worry, but looking at Joker move like that, she couldn't get her mind off of him.

"Uhm, Mistah J?" Harley said, as she moved closer to the doorway, she saw him laying with his arm raised high to cover his eyes. Harley didn't know what to think, all that was going on in her mind was what is going on in his head.

"What is it, Harley?" Joker said, glaring at her. He wasn't feeling good, Harley thought, but why would he not? Last night was perfect. Joker got up, putting on his slippers and walking toward the kitchen, Harley followed, but kept a distance.

"What's wrong?" Harley hesitated at telling the Joker this, but she wanted to know what had been bothering him. Joker looked back at her, but this time with a tired look. Harley was thinking it was only because he was tired, so she didn't think of it much.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry" he responded, with a wondering look. He began walking in a speed like way, and sat down on a squeaky chair, Harley then dashed to get him his breakfast.

"Here ya go, Puddin!" Harley cheered with happiness, while setting the plate down on the filthy table. Joker looked up at her with a fake grin, hoping she wouldn't notice. Harley then got her own plate and sat across from him, the table wasn't really long but Harley felt lonely.

She was thinking of sitting next to him, to not feel lonely she got up and sat close to him, smiling she hopped he would notice what she was wearing. Harley had on a new Harlequin costume she had found from one of the dressing rooms, the new costume was very different from her own, the bodysuit was now a soft red colored skirt and a half black and red shirt showing her belly button, her new hat was opened so her hair can flow out, her regular shoes became knee high boots.

Joker looked to the side of himself and saw that Harley was smiling in a weird way, he lifted one eyebrow at her in confusion at what she was wearing. From head to toe, he looked up and down in a confused way, he thought it was just a weird fraise she was going through. He cleared his throat and spoke, "What are you wearing Harley?".

Harley stopped chewing on her bacon and looked over at him, his face impression was not promising, he looked like he was confused. Harley swallowed the last of her bacon and answered in a shy like voice, "It's my new outfit, Mistah J", she began to blush at him because she felt nervous. Joker was eating his Sunnyside eggs while she was saying that.

He finished up his eggs and bacon, then walked off to get his suit and jacket out of the massive closet inside their special room, as he got his suit and jacket on he went back and told Harley, "Look, I'm sorry, Harley, but I have to go to work" kissing her on the cheek, he left.

Harley sighed and went to her room to change back, after changing she sat back down on the dusty couch and turned on the TV, all that was on was a boring show on the animal channel. She sat there for about one hour, until she decided to get up and call Pamela Isley, also known as Poison Ivy.

"Heya, Red…" Harley said when Ivy answered, for about a minute Ivy got back on, "Hey Harley, haven't talked to you in a while.. what have you been up to these past days?", Harley at firs hesitated but answered, "I've been doing fine… uh.. me an Mistah J moved in together, wow you should come and visit Ivy!".

Ivy answered with a hesitation, she didn't think this through but didn't want to let Harley down by rejecting her offer, "Uh sure Harley, I'll be there at 6 okay?". Harley immediately checked the clock to see what time it was, she read 2 pm, she didn't want to wait long so she told her, "How about at 4?". With a grief of air, Ivy agreed and hung up.

Harley got up from her comfy spot and danced around like a lunatic, cheering 'YAHOO' and 'YEAH' that the whole circus began to echo with cheerful high pitches of the clown girl. Then Harley came to her senses and began to look around the circus, "How filthy! I can't believe Mistah J, would leave it like this…" with a finger in her mouth she looked at the table first, the dishes from the morning were still there, the table was splattered with ketchup and some salt grains.

Harley dashed to the table and began gathering the dishes, tossing them into the sink she got a rag and began wiping down the table, once finished she stood there starring at it, looking for something that would make it more 'Home Like'. She ran through dressing rooms looking for a table cloth, clothing, fabric, anything to cover the tables retread appearance.

"AHA!" Harley smirked, looking at the diamond covered fabric, it seemed long enough to cover the table, it did have Harleys favorite two colors after all. She dashed back and placed the fabric over the table, then looked to the side of her and saw an old flower vase, she thought of Ivy for a second, "Well she does like flowers" Harley looked at it again, then grabbed it, washed it, and placed a rose inside. "Beautiful!" Harley cheered, feeling accomplished about it, but looked over at the other parts of the circus, "Fuck.. well I think Red would understand" smiling she went back to watching TV.

KNOCK-KNOCK! Went the door, Harley was busy sleeping but woke quickly once she heard the door, "Shit! It must be Red!" she said, almost knocking her drink off the coffee table. She dashed to get the door, almost tripping on one of Jokers shoes, she reached the door. "Red!" she screamed when opening the door, Ivy's face was blank, it seemed like she has seen a ghost.

"Harley? I haven't seen you in forever!" Ivy shouted at Harley with joy but yet had some anger as well, but decided to hug her with such a grip that Harley couldn't even breath. Harleys face started to get red from lack of air, she pulled away from it and looked at Ivy, she looked different Harley thought, the way she looked it seemed like she had changed her ways.

"Did ya go sane, Red?" Harley asked, with one eyebrow up she looked at her with wondrous eyes, Ivy was looking around not paying attention to Harley. "HEY! RED ARE YA LISTENING!?" Harley yelled at the top of her lungs, the echoes got Ivy's attention finally.

Ivy starred at Harley and answered her question, "Right, uh I actually didn't, I settled down, made a family finally" Ivy smiled at the fact that she was finally married. Harley looked at her with an opened mouth, in shock she jumped with happiness but then stopped and looked upset.

"What's wrong, Harley? Aren't you happy?" she looked at her, with a worried face she hugged her, "There, there Harley…. It's okay." Harley looked up at Ivy with tears coming down from her face, she couldn't speak she was heartbroken.

"Its just that Mistah J doesn't want a kid…" she wiped away the old tears, but was really upset that she wouldn't have a little 'JJ' or even a little 'Jester'. With hopes of that happening, she put on a grin. "I'll ask Mistah J of course!" Harley jumped with joy, hoping of having a child.

After a great day of hanging out with Ivy, Harley waited patiently for the Joker to come home. It was nine p.m., she was falling asleep on the couch but managing to stay awake. CLANK went the door, Harley woke up in a stuttering way "WHOS THERE!?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP, HARELY!" said the mysterious voice in the darkness, once the lights went on she saw that it was her 'Puddin'.

"Phew… I thought you were a robber, Puddin" she said, with a little giggle from the confusion, he looked at her with a pissed off face, his grin was gone, this for Harley meant that he was in a bad mood and to leave him alone. She got up and left to her room in a shameful way, she changed and went to bed.

"Good night, Puddin" she told him when he came in and laid next to her, he looked at her feeling ashamed so he gave her a kiss on the cheek, while the moon got covered he went to sleep with a smile.

The next morning was a special morning, Harley got up stretching herself out before getting up from her bed, she looked over to her side and found that Joker was still asleep. "He's so adorable" she said, kissing his cheek before getting up.

Harley was humming 'This Is Halloween' for the occasion, she got her slippers and went to the kitchen, unbelievably the circus was a lot cleaner. "Time for Halloween! My favorite holiday!" she cheered as loud as she could, a large smile grew on her face, a devilish one too.

The Joker yawned, getting up in a slow motion way he looked at the wall towards the calendar and read: OCTOBER 31. "Fuck! Its Halloween!" he dashed to the closet in search for his suit, his gags, and his specialty: laughing gas. I'm going to blow the houses he though, I'm going to show them how to laugh.

They began their day by eating breakfast, changing and getting everything together to go into Gotham city. The Joker looked at Harley who was getting candy bags into her giant purse, "What do you think you're doing, Harley?" he questioned, Harley looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"Well, Mistah J, I was thinking of giving the trick or treaters a little treat before we throw some laughing gas." She said, with a smile she finished packing, she skipped towards the door ready to go, but the Joker felt doubtful of the idea.

"Fine we'll give candy out first but then we get going with the plan." He told Harley, while stepping out of the grand door, he went straight for the car they have stolen from a couple not too long ago.

"This is so exiting, Mistah J, I can't wait to see everyone run for their life's" she smiled like a little devil, while The Joker took the wheel. They drove of onto the long road ahead toward Gotham City, awaiting for arrival Harley began to play with her bells found on the pig tails of her hat.

"Are we there yet?" Harley asked, frowning at him and feeling fairly bored. The Joker looked at her, he seemed fairly okay, not mad or anything, all he did was smile at her.

"We are almost here okay, Harls" he said, they passed a sign that read: GOTHAM CITY 10 MILES, Harley smirked at him feeling relieved by all the wait. After the ten miles were over, they began to hear the loud sirens of cops, ambulances, and even fire trucks. "What the?" Joker said, while looking at the rising fires ahead, Harley looked at him with concerned implanted on her face.

"Uh, Puddin? What's Goin on?" Harley asked, while the city's fires were roaring and making the Joker confused, she didn't know what to do, all she could've gone was look forth and watch the road for him. 5 MILES: GOTHAM CITY, read the sign, closer and closer they came forth toward the ragging fires, Harley thought to her self 'Who would've done this… and why', afraid she just snapped the Joker out of his hypnotized self.

"DAMN, HARLEY! DON'T YOU SEE IM TRYING TO GET MY MIND SET STRAIGHT!" Joker yelled, at the top of his lungs he then looked at the road almost crashing a truck, he turned his wheel preventing an accident. "Now that was close…" he said, with a sigh.

"Mistah J, um…. We are here" Harley said, pointing at the large sign that was half burnt, WELCOME TO GOTHAM CITY, and after seeing the sign Joker stopped the car and got out to see what was going on. Harley followed and looked around at all the ashes left on the dirty road, "What do you think could've happened here, Mistah J." Harley asked worried.

The Joker just looked for more clues onto what could've happened to Gotham City, he was thinking it could've been either 'Black Mask' or 'Two-Face', but why would they do that he thought once more. Then Harley headed toward a burnt up car, what she found were two toys, a teddy bear and a stuffed wand, Harley felt a little grip on her heart.

Then came a scream from the distance screaming 'HELP!', Harley lifted her head in shock and looked over at the Joker which was looking at something else, caring less about the screaming person. "PUDDIN!" Harley yelled, with anger punched the car, Joker then looked over to her and just looked at her confused.

"What?" he questioned, with a straight face he just noticed that Harley started to cry, so he went to her side and hugged her, "I'm sorry, Harls I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.." he said.

Harley wiped her tears and gave a smile in return to Jokers kind words, "Then Mistah J, lets help that pleading child" she clanged onto his sleeve and begged, the Joker just sighed and gave her a frown back.

"Fine but it better be fast, Harls." Joker walked off to the direction he believes the scream was herd, Harley followed along grabbing her weapons if needed. They headed west through the city, only finding broken glass, windows, burnt up cars, and a street covered with ashes.

"Mistah J, where's B-Man..?" Harley questioned, while the Joker was looking at the top of the building where the Bat Signal was found, the Joker then turned his head mid-way at Harley.

"You're right, where is Bat-Brain…?" he asked, looking around he decided it wasn't really safe to stand out in a burning city, Harley was surprised that the city was burned down even though it had Batman for protection, with him even secrets were no kept long with him around.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" the child screamed, he seemed closer than usual so Harley dashed to the direction that was located inside a building, "COME ON, MISTAH J!" Harley yelled at the Joker with some urgent in her voice. The building was burnt but not burning, they dashed towards it and screamed back at the child, "WE'RE COMING!".

Clank, clank, clank their footsteps went up the stairs, reaching the top Harley saw the child under a giant celling squashing him alive, with blood coming out of his mouth he looked at them like he was scared to death, "GET AWAY!" he yelled, with fear he waved his arms signaling them to leave.

Harley stopped and put her arms in front of her as if giving a hug, "We're here to help you not hurt you.." she said, in a calm voice she stepped closer and closer towards him. He looked paranoid and decided to try once more to get out on his own, the Joker just looked at the child in a unimpressed way.

"Harls, if he doesn't need our help let him go, he can get out on his own, am I right kid?" the Joker gave him a smile and placed a hand on Harleys shoulder. Harley looked back at the Joker with a pissed off face, she didn't want to say any 'bad words' in front of the kid so she just bit her tongue.

"LEAVE YOU, CLOWNS! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" he was still struggling to catch a breath and attempting to get out of the small area, Harley just looked at him with pain, she just wanted to help him out but he was acting so uncoordinated.

"Look I'm just her to help you, may I please?" Harley asked, with concern she handed him a hand to show she wasn't the enemy, the Joker just rolled his eyes feeling annoyed and already bored by the way the kid was acting. Harley felt confident in actually gaining confidence from the boy.


End file.
